Family Matters
by yourbirdcantsing
Summary: Sherlock, inspired by his love of Watson's daughter, decides to have a child of his own, Charlotte Holmes. Flash forward 16 years: John and Sherlock are kidnapped and the girls, along with the help of Charlotte's adopted brother and a faithful bulldog, must track down the criminal before time runs out.


**Author's Note:** Hello! Thanks for your interested in my story. I would like to thank asil-enna for her help on this chapter. She is a true artist when it comes to understanding Molly and the other Sherlock characters. (But mostly Molly).

This fanfic takes place after "His Last Vow" and is a modified version of "So John Picked" (my previous fanfic). It has been COMPLETELY altered and rewritten to match the new aspects of the show as revealed in Series 3. It is an entirely different story than before. If you have not seen the final episode, STOP NOW. THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS.

* * *

**Chapter 1**:_ An Untimely Announcement_

"Wow John, you really did fix this place up. To think of the state it used to be in," Greg Lestrade declared as he admired the new kitchen in the Watson's flat at 221C Baker Street.

"Oh well, thank you! A man owed Sherlock and I a bit of a favor after a case we solved last year, so I got a pretty good deal on this granite," John explained.

Meanwhile, Mary sat in the chair John used to keep upstairs in Sherlock's flat. It had been brought downstairs by Sherlock as a "housewarming present." She was intently watching Sherlock, who had one-year-old Scottie Watson sitting on his lap. Since the little blonde's birth, the detective had become very fond of her. On several occasions, Mary and John had even trusted him to watch her for an evening while they went out. Of course, they always made sure Mrs. Hudson would be nearby. Now finally, John had become sick of the suburbs and decided to renovate 221C into an inhabitable flat for his family. Sherlock would finally be able to see his beloved John, Mary, and Scottie Watson everyday.

Mrs. Hudson came over and leaned to speak to Mary, "The two of them look so sweet together, don't you think? Who would have thought Sherlock would be so good with children!"

Mary smiled and replied, "Yes, he really does have a way with her. Whenever she cries, I pass her to Sherlock and she quiets right down. I don't know what it is."

In a few moments, John and Greg came back into the living room. They were still discussing the kitchen, but Molly interrupted to ask John about the new wallpaper. Greg motioned for him to speak to her and left the two to sit down on the sofa with Sherlock and Scottie.

He began, "So, I heard from John that you're quite the babysitter. He said you really know how to keep children entertained. What's your secret?"

Sherlock looked up from the baby and over to Lestrade. He replied coolly, "Well, that's between the little one and me." Sherlock touched his finger to the child's nose. "But even then, it's nothing you wouldn't disapprove of, George."

"Greg!" Lestrade exclaimed.

Finishing her conversation with John, Molly grabbed her coat out of the closet. Then she said her farewells, "Alright, well, I'd better be going now. Goodbye everyone."

Sherlock placed the baby on Lestrade's lap and shot up off the sofa. He exclaimed, "Wait, Molly! You can't go! I still have something I need to tell you all."

Miss Hooper folded her coat over her arm and turned to face him; "Yes, Sherlock?"

The detective awkwardly placed his hands together and anxiously played with his fingers. He gulped and mumbled, "Ummm yes…"

Lestrade growled, annoyed, "Well, Sherlock! Out with it so the lady can leave!"

"Well, I have some exhilarating news," he finally blurted out. Hesitantly, he continued, "I… I am having a baby."

John clenched his fists and stammered, "W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"I have found a surrogate mother and I'm delivering my sperm tomorrow," The detective now confidently declared.

The people in attendance at the small housewarming get-together all expressed shock. Mrs. Hudson gapped and mumbled, "Dear me." Lestrade wore a confused and disgusted expression at the mention of "delivering sperm". Similarly, Mary looked as if she was about to vomit.

Molly, on the other hand, had known about Sherlock's plans to have a child and was not surprised. She admitted, "Yes it's true, he asked me to help him look for a surrogate mother a few months ago."

Lestrade declared, "It isn't you is it?"

She quickly added, "Oh god no! She's lovely though."

The new flat fell silent. The only sound was the ramblings of the tiny girl on Lestrade's knee. After a moment of thought John finally spoke up; "No, no, no. Absolutely not. How are you going to take care of a child? You are a child! Just because you cared for Scottie several times, you think you're capable of fatherhood? Who is going to watch the baby when you're on a case? What if you get bored of the baby? I refuse to allow this! Why would you even want a baby?" As if he the furious parent of a Teen Mom, he continued scolding his friend until Mary rose to calm him down.

Sherlock, a bit hurt, offered, "I have a nanny picked out already. She'll live just down the street and work whenever I have a case. It will be fine! I have often considered passing on my prime genetics. When I die, the world will be short one genius unless I bring another one into this world. Now, after having the chance to experiment with childcare methods on Scottie, I believe I would be fully capable of raising a daughter of my own!"

The doctor calmly uttered, "Fine. I overreacted. I'm sure you'll make a great father. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have a headache and would like to lie down." One could sense the sarcastic and forceful undertones in his speech. With a huff, he exited the living room.

"I'm so sorry about his outburst, Sherlock. I think it would be best if we ended things here. Thank you all for coming!" Mary tried to calm the situation down and diffuse the tension, but even when everyone finally left, she could still taste it in the air. She set Scottie in her playpen and waltzed into the bedroom to admonish John.

The doctor was seated on the side of the bed, looking through an album of photographs. His wife sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Soothingly she advised, "I think it would be best if you went upstairs and apologized to him now. He's your best friend and you should be supporting him, not scolding him."


End file.
